Our Stars
by LoganMitchell5
Summary: Logan told his parents about Kendall and him dating. Their reaction was bad... Kendall lets Logan move in with him. But they find them. Kendall and Logan run away together. What awaits ahead of them?


"Mom,Dad? Kendall and I have to tell you something."I said.

This was the day that we tell were gonna tell them. Today was the day I was gonna tell my parents that Kendall and I were dating for 12 months and me being gay. They were extremely homophobic but they need to know about this.

"What is it sweetie."

I looked at Kendall and he squeezed my shoulder and nodded.

"Kendall and I have been dating for a few months now."I said simply but nervously.

Their eyes widen in surprise. My dad was the first to speak.

"Get out! Pack all your things and get out!"

"But sir,he's your son! You can't just kick out your own son!"Kendall explained.

"He's not my son."He simply said bitterly.

I ran upstairs and bursted into tears. I can't believe my own father would say that to me. I just couldn't. While crying,I packed most of my things then the blonde came in with a bruise on his left eye. My eyes widen at the sight. He just opened my drawer with all my boxers and briefs. He grabbed his favorite and smiled. He packed all of them and put his favorite on the top. His favorite were my briefs that were green and black with a the brand name,** Kogan** , He said I looked hot in them because one time I wore them as speedos once. They were like bedtime speedos. Funny story. But Kendall didn't look at me. I could see the anger in his eyes and his body movements. I only saw him once with a black eye and that was by his father because he told his parents that he was gay. Only Mama Knight supported him. Not Dada Knight. He grabbed all my things. So like 4 bags of clothes and jackets and etc. Kendall held two and I held two. I could tell I got the light ones because I remembered that there were heavy ones from my jackets,sweater vests,ties,etc. We put the bags in his trunk and got into Kendall's mustang and I heard my father scream,"You never were my son you fag!" I broke into tears and I felt my left hand get squeezed with a warm hand.

"Everything is okay Logie. Baby you can stay with me."Kendall said softly. I looked at him.

"Will your mom be okay with it?"

"We don't even live in the same apartment."

"Yeah,I-I know but...You get what I mean."

"Oh. I mean. Sure she will but like if she thinks about sexual stuff that we might do...That is like a big No No for her but look I live in my own apartment and she can't tell me what to do in the Kendall Knight's crib."

"Kendall...I'm not ready for...you know.."I said blushing.

"I know baby. But look...I'll wait until your ready."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I loved when he said he'll wait until I'm ready,but soon it won't be like that. I won't hear it anymore though. I tried to stop thinking about what he father said to me,but it just wouldn't go away. So with the thought in mind,I began crying again.

I was done unpacking,well it wasn't me who did all the unpacking. Kendall said that I needed to relax and he'll deal with my things.

**2 minutes ago**

"Kendall I can do it myself."I said

"Baby,You need to relax."

"Honey,I'm okay."

"Are you?"Kendall raised one of his eyebrows.

"Okay I'm not,but I can do it."I said as I walked pasted him and about to grab my bag of sweater vests and other shirts. I got pushed against the wall.

"Baby,Please. Just relax and I will do this for you."Kendall said pushing his hips to mine. This was my weakness,well one of them. I looked into the green orbs and gave into his beg.

"Fine,I will relax honey...But please. Be organized with my things."

"I will Logie."

**Present time**

I honestly loved when he pushed his hips against mine. That was my weakness when we are in private. In public,He tickles me and says,"Come on babe please." I have to give in. But he never does it for sexual stuff because he knows I'm not ready.

"Logie!"Kendall yelled.

"Yes Kendall!"

"Come here and check please!"

I got up from the couch and walked upstairs and into our newly shared room. I walked to the dresser and seen that all my clothes were organized. I looked in the closet and saw organized,shoes? Organized.

"Did I do a good job?" I turned to Kendall and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You did a beautiful job." He smiled and I gave him a kiss.

"So..Logie?"

"Yes?"

"What do you wanna do?"

"I kind of want to watch a movie."

"Okay. Want do you wanna watch?"

I pulled away from his embrace and looked in the bag that he didn't touch. I looked through my movies. Then I found one. I smiled when I felt arms snake around my waist and felt a kiss on my neck.

"The Fault in Our Stars?"He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay lets watch it."He smiled

We walked downstairs and he sat down on the orange couch. I bent over in insert in disc in. I felt Kendall staring at my butt. I looked at the relaxation in the T.V. and that's what Kendall was doing. He's head was tilted,staring at my butt,and biting his bottom lip. I smiled to myself.

"Kendall?"

"Yes Babe?"not taking his eyes off my butt.

"Why are you staring at my butt?"I turned around.

"Because your ass is beautiful."

"How do you know? You never saw it."

"I know but I just can tell."He smiled.

I giggled and walked over to Kendall and cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Then The Fault in Our Star started playing.

**If you have never seen The Fault in Our Stars please skip until you see the other bold letters! Thank you **

I started crying when he die from the cancer that was all over his body. I looked at Kendall and he had no tears just a sad expression. He pulled me close and hugged me tight. He was shhing me the let me know that everything is okay. I cried in his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair. He kissed my forehead.

"Logie? Why are you crying?"

"It's just so sad."

"But why it's just movie."

"Because I thought of you and I was scared that's how I will lose you. And I don't wanna lose you Kendall...I don't...I love you..I just don't wanna lose you like how she lost him."I sobbed.

"Don't worried Logie. I'm not going to die anytime soon. I won't leave you at all. Nothing will make me stop loving you Logie. I love you so much that I can't live life without you."He said as a stroke my cheek.

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. Every kiss felt like the first one we ever shared together. I loved how our lips are made for each other. They moved like they were meant to be. I loved Kendall so much. I don't wanna lose him. I don't because watching the movie and Kendall saying that he has cancer all over his body. I would be like nothing. I would make every minute of his better. And if I'm not ready to have sex. I would let him take my virginity. I would spent every minute with him and never leave his side...Never. And once he dies...I can't live life without him...

**Okay You're fine from this point. **

When he pulled away,he looked into my eyes,searching for something.

"Logie..."

"Y-yes?"

"Don't wrong about a thing. Because a love like this. Is forever."he said wiping my tears from my cheek.

I blushed.

"Because the love we got is. Untouchable."He added.

Then I leaned in and kiss him again,but I couldn't pull away. I wanted my lips with his forever.

Kendall laid me down on the couch and we had a hot make-out session. He's lips were so soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. Kendall was in between my legs and his hands were hold me waist. Kendall kept it PG and not deepen the kiss. I wanted him too,but it might be a turn on. But at that second,Kendall ran his tongue on my bottom lip. I parted my lips and he gladly explored my mouth. I moaned in the kiss when he found the spots that he will enjoy when we deepen our kisses. It felt great.

After like 10 minutes of our make-out session,It sadly got interrupted by a knock on our door. Kendall pulled away and made a loud groan. He got up and answer the door. It was James,Carlos,Katie,and Mama Knight. We wanted to visit for a bit. So Kendall let them in. James and Carlos ran to their 2nd room and Mama Knight and Katie did the same. Kendall had 3 bedrooms. James and Carlos. Katie and Mama Knight's and Our's. Kendall walked toward me and went in the same position we were in again. Like 5 minutes later another knock came. Kendall broke the kiss for the 2nd time and yelled,"MOM! THE DOOR!" Then gave me a peck on my lips.

"Honey! Do you mind getting it please! I'm busy!"She yelled back.

Kendall looked at me.

"We just can't have our hot make-out session now can we."Kendall told me,making me blush.

"Yeah...I love you."I said.

"I love you too."He said giving me another peck on the lips before getting up. He answered the door to see two officers.

"May I help you officers?"He said.

"We are looking for a missing boy named,Hortense Mitchell. And his parents said that he might be here."

"I never heard of a Hortense Mitchell."

"Who is it Honey?"I said then stopped and looked at the officers.

"These officers were looking for a boy named Hortense Mitchell babe."He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hortense?! That's me brother he said that he will be at Lake Tahoe for a few months."I said.

"Okay thanks for your time. We will go up there and find your brother."

"Okay have a nice day."Kendall said as he closed the door.

"Well that was close Hortense."

"I know right."I said. So my parents kicked me out and now reported me as missing? This is crazy!

I sat back on the couch and got moved in the same position that I was in with Kendall. I gasped.

"Now how about we finish our hot make-out session."Kendall said softly.

I smiled and took he took my lips with he's and continued our make-out session.

**Chapter one done! Chapter Two COMING SOON! C: **


End file.
